


Yours, eternally.

by Niwgamme



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Unhappy Ending, Video Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwgamme/pseuds/Niwgamme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I. The world is about to end. <br/>II. Rin is about to do something stupid.<br/>III. Rin leaves a goodbye recording for Ryuuji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, eternally.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write a fic with a happy theme. BUT LOOK! A Bonrin fic! Sort of. Actually, Bonrin shippers (including myself) might hate me now.

_Rin sighs, looking around the room behind himself as if waiting for someone to show up suddenly. He looks down at himself then straight into the camera. He looks sad, perhaps a bit scared and disappointed. He tries to smile and fails for the most part._

 

“Hey, Bon,” _he looks away, nervously toying with his fingers. There is a beat of silence after that._

“I imagine you must be disappointed with me. Or angry. Gosh don’t be mad.” _He avoids all eye contact now, but his eyes are clearly moist._

“You know I’ve come close to this many, many times before. And every time I wondered. Is it bravery or cowardice? Is it the easy way out or is it the strenght to do what’s right?” _He sighs again and not for the last time._

 

“I’m not exactly sure how to go about this... I know I’ve made up my mind.

I promised you I would wait - and I DID! I swear I did.

But– the time is running out.

And they said you won’t be back until tomorrow.

 

I wish we had more time.

 

One day.

That’s all the difference it makes. All it would have taken.

We don’t have the day. We have a few hours at best.

 

One would say that traveling would be faster with frickin’ keys that can lead anywhere in the world, yeah?

 

You know it’s my fault really and I never meant to–

You would have argued with me about this, I know. You’d say none of this was my fault. But Bon, I am who I am. He chose ME as his vessel. And this world suffers. So many have died because of me. I never wanted to hurt anyone. But I am hurting so many people right now.

 

I don’t want YOU to get hurt.

 

I’m thinking that this is perhaps the best way. You guys are far away. I can’t hurt you. By the time you get here, I will be gone. That thought makes me feel… relieved.

 

I wonder what happens when a demon dies. Mephisto says we simply cease to exist as there’s no heaven or hell for us. At first I thought we might come to Gehenna, but I understand now that it is simply another world and demons and spirints are the people of its world. But I don’t believe we disappear forever. I must believe I will see you again one day.”

 

_Tears start to well up in his eyes._ “Do you remember that first time we’ve met? Well, not the first time, ‘cause at that time I only saw Yukio standing in the front of our class–” _he shakes his head_ “Nevermind. The second time. I thought you were so cool!” _He laughs._ “You looked so cool and were so smart! I was enchanted by you.

 

Oh crap, now you’re thinking ‘bout how cheesy I am. Shut up! I’m not! I can be if I want to. This is my last chance anyway.

 

We’ve been together for seven years. And I am totally counting in the date-not date.” _He snickers to himself and starts imitating Ryuuji._ “‘Would you go out with me?’” _he changes back to his voice, making a silly face._ “‘Like on a date?’ ‘Yes– NO!’” _he can’t stop his giggling._ “You were so red! I believed you though. Until it slipped your tongue on our second-first date.”

 

_There is a ruckus outside the room and Rin turns towards the door. He hunches his shoulders._

 

“I think it’s almost time. Bon,

take care of Yukio for me, okay? He’s been through a lot and I’d like to believe he– I know he cares for me and it will hurt him. And say goodbye to Shiemi for me? And Izumo, Koneko and Shima? I think Shura will be upset too. Is it so surreal that I want to see their reactions? I suppose it’s good Mephisto and Amaimon are here. They’ll make sure this works out. It’s funny though. If I asked, I’m sure they would let the world burn for me. To keep me alive. They’d sacrifice the world for a tiny bit of chance that they could free me later. I’m sure they would have the time. You know, demons, immortal. That’s not what this world deserves.

 

And,

Bon?

 

I love you, okay? You know that, right?” _The tears are rolling down his cheeks._ “I should have said it so many more times!” _His hand starts glowing, blue flames spreading up his arm. Then it snuffs out. Rin is looking down at his right arm._

 

_He looks at the camera again._ “I wish you were here." _His voice breaks._

 

“I miss you.

 

I need you.” _The flames start up again before disappearing once more, only to reappear and spread further. Rin cries out in pain._

 

“I’ll miss you.” _He smiles at the camera because he knows someone will be watching this._

 

_There’s a quiet knock on the door and Rin looks up hopefully before a barely audible ‘Rin’ is heard and Mephisto’s head peeks through the creak of the door. Rin’s beautiful blue of his eyes is replaced by his demon chaotic mix when he looks back with a smile._

 

“This is my clue.” _He sniffs. Rin stands up from the chair he was sitting in, hands clenched in pain from the flames clawing at them. A cat Sith jumps from his lap._

 

“I love you. I will, forever.” _He smiles at the camera, his unique broad smile, real this time, reflected in his eyes that shines with his true color. Just for Bon, one last time. The record end there, stuck on Rin’s smiling face._

**_[Last updated: 03.11.2021 10:47 pm]_ **

 

 

The sacrifice, or execution as there were many willing to go through with it, took place at eleven at night.

 

Ryuuji, together with Yukio and the other exorcists got back at one in the morning the very next day.

 

They didn’t find any other solution.

 

Ryuuji found the video recording three days later, after he finally awoke from his shock. He stayed in his and Rin’s room for days after, without talking to anyone.

 

The world was safe for now. The Satan lived. Rin did not.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bullshit, don't read it xD


End file.
